Fun At Six Flags
by Bishonen Chaser
Summary: The boys take a trip to Six Flags, the theme park. review and an author happy! Non-Yaoi


Fun at Six Flags

Don't own it!

Fun at Six Flags

Quatre jumped out of the car and tried to hurry the other boys out of the van. "Come on there's a tram coming and we don't want to miss it!" Quatre said half running and half skipping toward the tram boarding area. "It's not like we can't walk." Trowa said. "I refuse to take the tram. It goes against my code of integrity!" Wufei said as he started walking toward the sidewalk that led up to the park. "Where's he going' Quatre asked the other boys when they had gotten to the boarding area. "I refuse to take the tram!" Duo said trying to imitate Wufei. "It goes against my code of integrity! And it's injustice. Only onnas ride the tram not me!" "He didn't say all of that." Trowa said. "Well it was implied!" Duo said. Just then a large, gold tram pulled up. The boys thought nothing of it and boarded anyway. As the tram pulled off a voice came over the intercom. "Hi! And welcome to Six Flags. I'm your tram driver Dorothy Catalonia." The boys however were not paying attention because they had just passed Wufei and Duo was yelling funny things at him. Wufei just ignored him and tried to push by all the people with strollers who had decided to use the sidewalk. Wufei then got into a fight with one little kid and his mom and that was when the boys lost sight of him.

Half an hour later…

Quatre stood at the front gate and studied the map. "Lets see we have the cotton states to our right and whatever is over there to our left." Quatre said pointing. "Just take me to the closest roller coaster!" Duo said looking at the map over Quatre's shoulder. "Well I think we should wait for Wufei." Quatre said. "He had his choice of tram or sidewalk and he chose the sidewalk. It's not my fault if it's been 30 minutes and he's still not here!" Duo said pulling Quatre toward the scorcher roller coaster.

"I don't know…" Quatre said looking at the line. "Come on you don't have to be scared!" Duo said pushing Quatre from behind. "You're holding up the line." Heero said helping Duo push Quatre. "Well maybe I'll go wait with Trowa." Quatre said turning around. "It's too late we're almost to the front of the line." Duo said. Quatre wiped his hands on his purple vest and waited nervously to board the roller coaster. At the front of the line Quatre, Duo and Heero all piled into one of the mini lines and waited for the standup roller coaster to come to a stop so that they could board. Duo hopped into his place and Heero pushed Quatre into his before climbing to his spot. Quatre started whimpering and Duo rolled his eyes. 'It's gonna be fine!" Duo said. Quatre didn't listen and continued whimpering. Heero had enough and pulled out his gun and pointed it at Quatre. "Shut up now!" Heero said and Quatre shut up. The roller coaster pulled out and Quatre closed his eyes.

"Yes that was great!" Quatre yelled as the roller coaster pulled back into the station. "I'm think I'm gonna be sick!" Duo said getting out. Heero looked like he always did and Quatre wanted to go on it again. "No I can't do it again." Duo said holding his stomach. Quatre looked disappointed but agreed to wait till later to go it again. "Hey where's Wufei?" Quatre asked reminding the boys that he still hadn't shown up. "Do we care?" Duo said looking for a trashcan incase he needed one. "And where's Trowa? Didn't he say he would meet us at the exit?" Quatre said looking around for their unibanged friend. "He just probably went to get a drink." Heero said looking at the map Quatre had pulled out of his pocket. "Hey guys!" someone yelled at the boys from behind. The boys turned to find Wufei walking toward them. "Wufei? Where have you been?" Quatre asked. "You just missed the best ride!" "I don't ride roller coasters!" Wufei said. "It goes against my code of integrity!" Duo mimicked. "I wasn't going to say that!" Wufei said. Duo stuck out his tongue and Wufei stared at Duo through squinted eyes. "Oooooo the batman roller coaster is just right up there!" Quatre said pointing. "It's a hanging one!" "I told you no more roller coasters!" Duo said breaking his staring contest with Wufei. "I win!" Wufei said. "No you didn't!" Duo argued. "Yes I did! You gave up!" Wufei said. Wufei and Duo continued to argue as they unknowingly followed Quatre to the batman roller coaster. By the time they realized where they were it was too late! They were all ready in line and there was no turning back. "It's all your fault!" Wufei said. "Nani!!! No! It's all your fault! If you hadn't been so late then-" "Me? Be late? What does that have to do with it?" Wufei yelled. "Would you just shut up!" a large fat man said from behind them. "Yeah! Just shut up Wu-butt!' Duo said quietly to Wufei. "Hey that rhymes! Just shut up Wu-butt! Cool!" Wufei then tripped Duo and he fell on the dirty floor. "YOU BAKA!!!" Duo yelled at Wufei. " I will never forgive you for that!" Duo said. Wufei just shrugged and climbed onto the roller coaster. Duo followed and refused to sit by Wufei so he sat beside Quatre instead. The roller coaster pulled off and Duo and Wufei wondered if they would make it off alive. 

Will they make it off alive? And where's Trowa? Review and if everyone likes it I'll write more! Bishonen Chaser.

Authors note…The Six Flags that the boys are at is Six Flags over Georgia cause that is where I live! On another note…I hate Six Flags to death and refuse to go there under any circumstances! However I have no problem sending the boys there! ^_~ 


End file.
